un nouveau printemps ,une nouvelle génération
by sabaku no lumina
Summary: suite de la fleur or et pourpre de konoha pour ceux qui veulent suivre faut allé lire même si je pense que vous vouos en sortirez meux vaut lire tout de même!
1. retour aux sources

Voilà alors je vais commencé la suite de la fleur or et pourpre de konoha à la place de vous postez un nouveau chapitre de la chasse aux fiancées ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! cela se passe deux ans le dernier chapitre donc les persos doivent avoir 24 ans , lumina 23 et le trio de tsuki 22 ans tandis que shinsetsuna 25 ans et itachi 28 ans ouaaaaaah chui trop forte en calcule !

Chapitre1 : retour aux sources !

.-Maman, j'ai chaud !

.-Si tu avais mis le chapeau qu'elle t'avais donné tu n'aurai pas aussi chaud !Et puis laisse maman tranquille ,tu sais très bien que depuis qu'elle attend notre petit frère ,elle est affaiblie !

.-Kokoro'nii-san !Tu prend toujours sa défense !

.-Et toi mikomi tu prend toujours celle de papa ! Alors i faut bien que je défende notre mère face à toi et papa !

.-Tu es beaucoup trop gentil pour un garçon ! On se demande si tu es bien le fils du kazekage ! Même si nous ressemblons beaucoup à papa ,niveau caractères c'est pas cela du tout !

Dans le désert aride qui menait à konoha deux enfants de cinq ans suivis par leurs parents se disputaient comme à leurs habitudes !La toute petite fille avait des cheveux oranges et des yeux bleus pailletés de bronze tandis que son frère avait lui aussi des cheveux oranges mais qui partaient plus vers le rouge mais ce qui fascinait toutes les personnes qui l'entourait. c'était ses grands yeux bleus-gris. Kokoro était calme et réservé sauf avec sa sœur qui était la seule à savoir le faire sortir de ses gonds. Mikomi était le portrait craché de sa mère : joyeuse ,une vrai pipelette et remettais en place chaque personne qu'elle n'aimait pas.

.-Les enfants , votre mère demande si vous avez soif ?

.-J'ai pas soif je meurs de chaud !

.-Papa ,tu veux bien resté avec cette idiote ?Je vais voir maman !

Gaara sourit à son fils. Malgré son jeune âge ,kokoro était très mature et regardais chaque situation avec sang-froid !

.-Papa ,tu n'as pas trop chaud la dessous ?

.-Non j'ai l'habitude ,ne t'inquiète pas mikomi nous serons à konoha dans 1 kilomètres ou 2 !

.-Chouette ,je vais enfin le revoir !

.-Qui cela ? Qui tu vas revoir ?Ton amoureux ?

Gaara regarda sa fille avec un regard malicieux , son unique fille était très portée sur l'amour pour cela ,elle tenait de sa marraine : aya aburame qui venait d'accouché.

.-Ben non enfin pas mon amoureux ,mon amoureux il est à suna ! Je parlais de Tori !

Tori uzumaki ,le fils de son meilleur ami : naruto uzumaki et de hinata hyuuga. Depuis sa naissance naruto a toujours parlé de le marié mais lumina avait toujours refusé. Lumina , sabaku no lumina ,sa femme depuis maintenant presque 6 ans . 6 années de pur bonheur ! Et maintenant ,elle attendait leurs troisième enfant ! Un petit garçon d'après le médecin !Dans trois mois un petit sabaku no konton va venir . Maintenant les portes de konoha sont en vues. Ils allaient bientôt retournés au sources !

Dans le village de konoha : 

.-Arashi ,Hayashi ne courez pas si vite enfin !

Tout les passant se retournèrent pour fixé le turbulent duo des uchiwa .Fils de sakura haruno et sasuke uchiwa , ces deux derniers ne ressemblaient en rien à leurs pères . Turbulents et farceurs , ils amusaient la galerie en faisant les pitres et animaient tout konoha .Il était très difficile de les différencier amis pas de les repérés car avec leurs tignasse bleus aux mèches roses sur le devant ,ils se voient du premier coup d'œil ! Leurs yeux étaient bleu /vert mais il y avait une proéminence pour le vert chez Hayashi d'où son prénom qui signifie forêt.

.-Maman !Maman on va revoir tante lumina ?

.-Oui ! Vous allez revoir tante lumina !

.-Et elle sera là avec le petit bébé ?Parce qu'elle a dit dans sa lettre que je deviendrais le parrain !

´´Quelle idée saugrenue de faire d'un gamin de 4 ans le parrain de son enfant !Lumina a toujours eut des idées bizarres !Oh ! la la j'en peux plus de resté debout à les suivrent tout les temps !´´

Étant de nouveaux enceinte de 4 mois sakura avait un champ d'action restreint et devait s'occuper de ses deux petits bouts turbulents.

.-Maman ! Ils sont là !Ils sont là !

.-J'ai vu arashi !Essayez de ne pas trop fatigué votre tante !

Hayashi sauta littéralement sur lumina qui ria aux éclats. Le petit kokoro regarda harashi avec un regard réprobateur et quand il descendit ,il tira sur le manche de son père qui regardait le scène d'un œil scrutateur pour voir si sa femme n'aurait pas de problèmes.

.-BONJOUR PARRAIN GAARA !

.-Salut arashi ! Alors tu as fais des progrès avec les jutsus de vent ?

.-Gaara !Arashi n'a que quatre ans !Il ne peut pas encor maîtrisé de jutsus !

.-Sakura !Toi aussi ?C'est pour quand ?

.-Dans 5 mois ! Approximativement vers le 20 juillet !Et toi sa ma l'air déjà bien partit !Il viendra dans deux mois ? trois mois ?

.-Trois mois !Je l'ai bien fait ,il va naître en mai !Et en mai….

.-Fais ce qu'il te plait ,oui on sait mina .Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire n'importe quoi non plus !

.-Oui ,bien sur anata /Anata signifie chéri je crois /Et puis tu seras la pour veiller au grain !

Lumina regarda son mari avec un regard rieur et un sourire enjôleur. Ce dernier piqué dans son orgueil la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche mais il furent interrompu par un petit cri de arashi :

.-Beuuuuuuuuuuurk ,regarda maman eux aussi ,ils s'embrassent tout le temps. Comme toi et papa !C'est dégoûtant !

Cette remarque fit rire tout les adultes tandis que les quatre petits bouts présent se regardèrent avec des yeux incrédules ! Kokoro s'approcha de sa mère et tira plusieurs fois de petits coups secs sur sa robe. Lumina le pris dans ses bras et il lui dit avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable :

.-Moi sa me dérange pas du tout maman !Mais il faut vite que tu ailles te reposé parce que sinon tu va être très fatiguée !Hein oui papa !

.-Oui kokoro ,tu as raison !Allez on y va !

Gaara pris sa petite fille dans ses bras et la petite troupe se rendit dans le bureau du hokage où tous les restes de la bande les attendait. Tsunade les regarda tous se salué et elle sourit.

´´Un nouveau printemps arrive et la nouvelle génération aussi !´´

* * *

SnL : voilà pour le chapitre d'entrée c'est court je sais mais bon je fais ce que je peux !

Gaa : pfffffff tu parle ,elle a pas fini de nous emmerdés celle-là !

SnL : c'est de moi que tu parle là ? Bouhou je rois que j'ai perdu la faculté d'écrire !

Naru : tant mieux cela nous évitera bien des problème si tu veux mon avis.

SnL : vous êtes méchants avec moi ! snif T.T

Lumi : mais non faut pas pleuré enfin !

Koko : mais enfin mademoiselle pourquoi vous pleurez ? Maman pourquoi elle pleure ?

Lumi : ce n'est pas grave mon cœur, elle est folle ne t'en fais pas !

SnL : bon allé revieuw please pour savoir si je dois continué !


	2. le nouveau hokage

Salut mes petits loups !Comment que vous allez ?Bon bon je vais pas vous racontez ma vie non plus allez hop lecture !

**Réponse aux revieuws :**

Renia :un procès ? mais ouais c'est cela !Tu fais cela et ben moi je vais t'en collé plein de procès dont un pour harcèlement !Oui, oui harcèlement !Alors comme cela toi aussi tu les trouve trop mimi les enfants ! Pédophile !XD !

Goudou : moi aussi je suis contente lol !Oui ,oui j'ai lu ta dernière revieuw !Elle était trop drôle !XD !Il y avait pas mal d'idée la dedans !

Azamy : oyo je suis contente que sa te plaise, mais je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu ai lu ma première fic !Enfin pas grave du moment que tu en lis une des trois XD !

Etlalanne : oui alors en faite naru a un fils je me suis gourée sorry .Merci pour tes encouragements

Bl bl : j'espère bien que tu trouveras cela marrent sinon je serais vexée lol !

Chapitre2 : le nouveau hokage.

.-Bien alors je ne voudrais pas gêner vos retrouvailles mais bon j'ai une annonce à vous faire !

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers tsunade. Des infirmières prirent les enfants ,les emmenant dans une autre pièce. Ce qui étonna lumina qui avait gardé ses enfants avec elle mais avait du les laissé sur un regard de tsunade.

.-Tsunade-sama que voulez-vous nous dire de si important pour que nos enfants ne puisses y assister ?

La godaime regarda les 20 personnes présentent dans la pièce .Chacun avait une vie bien chargés et était heureux de son sort .Son regard se figea sur gaara, kazekage, mari aimant et père de famille comblé qui allait être papa pour la troisième fois ! Puis il se riva sur itachi , chef des anbu avec son jeune frère ,tout deux avaient deux femmes à forts caractères et étaient pères. Itachi et shinsetsuna avaient eu une petite fille très mignonne qui répondait au doux nom de mizuki. Tous les villageois était d'accord pour dire que mizuki était un bébé adorable !Maintenant elle avait un ans et demie ,ses jolies petites joues roses donnaient l'envie de les manger /façon de parler hein / et dès qu'on la regardait son visage était éclairé d'un magnifique sourire !Mais au faite ,il manque une personne /bien vu , a ben put…,ils sont lent à la détente /

.-Dites-moi , vous savez qui n'est pas présent ?

.-Ah !Parce qu'il manque quelqu'un ?

.-Mais oui ,enfin aya !Tu n'as pas remarquer qu'on entendait pas de beuglement stupide et strident depuis un petit temps !

.-Lumina, tu penses à qui je pense !

.-Oui j'en ai bien peur !

.-C'est LEE / elle parle toutes les deux en même temps /

.-BONJOUR MES DEUX CHARMANTES JEUNES FILLES !

Silence……………………

.-MpfffffffffffffffffffffffffffAHAHAHAHAHAHA !Lee tu ressembles à gaï-sensei !

.-Mais lumi !C'était l'effet recherchés !

.-Sans blague !HAHAHAHAHAHA, au secours j'ai mal au ventre ! Pitié ,caché-moi cela !

.-Bon je peux commencé oui ou non ?

.-Oui c'est bon ,on peut y aller !Désolée.

.-Bien alors : j'ai l'intention de désigner mon successeur. Et ,il se trouve que…………..Je ne sais pas qui choisir !

.-…………….-.-'/ sa sé la réponse générale XD/

.-C'est pas possible d'être aussi mkgytedrtdrdeyghgi.

.-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire lumina ?

.-Rien, tsunade-san .Depuis qu'elle est enceinte ma chère petite femme ne dis que des bêtises !

.-Gaara ,lache-moi sinon !

.-Sinon quoi ?

.-Tu veux vraiment dormir sur le canapé ?Bon vu que c'est réglé ,je vous propose naruto comme hokage !

.-Pourquoi lui ?

.-Ouais c'est vrai pourquoi moi ?

´´Mais il est con ou quoi ?Je propose de le faire monter en grade et lui il pose encore la question de savoir pourquoi !´´

.-Sasuke ,soit pas jaloux mais en faite naruto a une réserve de chakra inépuisable grâce à kyubi et puis, il a appris à mieux le maîtrisé alors je trouve cela plus logique !

.-Je suis d'accord avec elle le kage doit être un bon meneur et très fort !Naruto serait parfait pour cela !

.-Tu dis ça parce que tu as peur de dormir sur le canapé !

.-Bien dit sasuke !Tu deviens vraiment perspicace /sur il a du flaire le mec ! par contre quand c'est a propos de sa femme sé une autre histoire XD /

.-Lumiiiii !

.-Quoi lumi ?Alors tsunade-sama ,que décidez-vous ?

.-Non pour finir vous êtes tous trop con pour dirigez konoha même jiraya ferait mieux que vous /là elle a pas tord la gonzesse XD ! Les blonds et les blondes sont hors courses , ils ont pas assez d'intelligence !mdr/

Un grand silence se fit dans la salle lumina regarda bouche bée tsunade et le grand groupe qui se trouvait en face d'elle .Les hommes étaient tous entrain de se disputé et certains se tapaient dessus /vous voyez de qui je parle ? Non et ben tant pis ! parce que moi non plus / tandis que leurs femmes essayaient de les calmé ,gaara lui essayait de consoler hinata qui avait fondu en larmes quand naruto et sasuke avaient haussez le ton. Quand lumina eut fini de voir le situation ,elle poussa un gros soupir !

.-Pffff, elle a pas tord pour une fois !Bon ,allez sa suffit ,arrêtez d'hurler !JE VOUS AI DIT DE VOUS TAIRE VOUS ETES SOURDS OU QUOI ?

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle et un grand silence se fit entendre /ouaaaaaaah qu'elle ironie:un silence qui se fait entendre XD/.Elle e massa les tempes et supplia tsunade du regard. Celle-ci se redressa sur son siège et les fixa tours à tours.

.-Naruto ,tu prendras la direction de konoha mais tu seras seconder par sasuke.

* * *

SnL : voilà un chapitre depuis mon retour de vacances et je peux vous dire que c'est pas facile d'écrire avec une main !

Naru : personne ne t'oblige d'écrire à une main !

SnL : t'es trop con quand tu t'y met ,ma main gauche est blessée andouille !Peut pas écrire avec .

Sasu : ah ouais c'est vrai que sa pose problème !

Saku : sa fait mal si j'appuie ici ?

Sakura qui appuie sur le pouce blessé de l'auteur comme une grosse malade.

SnL : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGL NON MAIS TU ES MALADE ? REGARDE IL EST GONFLER MAINTENANT !Oh !lalalala mon pouce a un diamètre comparable a celui d'un poteau électrique maintenant ! a ben bravo ! bon j'y je vais soigner cela ! revieuws pleaze !Je sais que la fin du chapitre est nul mais bon on s'en fout!


	3. Et toi lee?

Yo comment vous allez ?Merci pour vos encouragement à l'égard de mon pouce !Petit poucet en force !Allez go lecture !

**Réponse au revieuws : **

Kourai:Tachi-chan c'est bien j'aime assez !Ce n'est pas aussi idiot que cela et je me permet de te répondre dans la suite de la fic !Alors bonne lecture ! 

Azamy :Pourquoi tout le monde dit que mes chapitres sont courts ?Bouhou !ToTAh ! bon yunie ?Ceci explique cela !lol !J'espère que ce chapitre te fera autant rire !

Shinna-chan :Excellent le jeu de mot j'aurais jamais trouvez ça toute seule !XD !Alors voici la suite tant attendue !

Etlalanne :Mdr le dialogue !Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai mis sasuke pour seconder naruto !XD !Je savais bien qu'il était con !Naru :non mais vous avez fini vous deux ?SnL :attend encor 30 minute puis tu pourras revenir !XD !En parlant de ta fic !J'en entend beaucoup parlé mais elle est ou ?Hein ?Elle est ou ?Elle se cache pour pas que je poste des revieuws ?T.T c'est méchant faut la gronder !

Bl bl :Merci pour le réconfort !T'es un chouette type !J't'ai toujours eu à la bonne toi !XD !Allez en avant pour te prendre de nouveaux bides !XD !Au faite je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu mets toujours poisson à la fin !Enfin je crois avoir compris !Naru : bravo ,il lui a quand même fallut le temps !Clap ,clap ,clap, clap ,clap, clap !SnL : merci ,merci je sais ,je suis géniale !lol

Chapitre 3 : Et toi lee?

Sasuke et naruto furent bouche bée et le silence régna dans la pièce. Lumina ,sakura et hinata poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Lumina s'avança joyeusement vers naruto et sasuke pour les prendre tous les deux dans ses bras et leur dit d'un ton très maternelle :

.-Je suis vraiment fière de vous deux !Faites honneur à votre village et vos femmes surtout !

Elle les regarda d'un regard malicieux et naruto s'exclama joyeusement :

.-Gaara, tu devrais la mettre enceinte plus souvent !Elle est beaucoup plus aimable dans ce genre de cas !

Lumina fit la moue tandis que sasuke ricanait gentiment. Les infirmières ouvrirent les portes pour laissez place aux bambins qui se précipitèrent vers leurs parents dans un brouhaha infernale !De vrais petites furies qui miaulaient après leurs géniteurs des '' Pourquoi je n'ai pas put rester avec vous ?'' ou encor des ''C'est pas juste on rates toujours les trucs marrants !''.Naruto et sasuke invitèrent tous le groupe aux resto /c'est juste pour la forme parce qu'en faite ,ils en avaient pas trop envie !XD!Sa va leur couter cher/

.-Au faite lee ,tu n'as pas encor trouver chaussure à ton pied ?

Lumina lui fit face pour mieux entendre sa réponse ,elle le fixa intensément tout en frottant la bouche pleine de sauce de mikomi qui râlait en prétextant des ''Je peux le faire toute seule !'' et qui se débattait farouchement pour s'échapper de l'emprise de sa mère. En voyant le visage abattu de lee ,lumina eut un moment de faiblesse et mikomi en profita pour courir rejoindre son père qui s'occupait de kokoro.

.-Lee !Tu es sur que tout vas bien ?

.-Tu devrais manger !N'oublie pas que tu te nourris pour deux / Ouais faut aussi qu'elle nourrisse le parasite qui se trouve dans son ventre !Sans oublier que c'est moi qui paye toute la bouffe !Lumi :Tu n'avais qu'a pas le mettre là ! C'est de ta faute /

Dubitative lumina exécuta la tâche sans se faire prier !Il faut dire qu'elle avait une faim de loup !Gaara sourit quand il la vit dévorer son plat et en recommandé un deuxième. Mikomi s'exclama furieuse contre sa mère :

.-Toi aussi ,tu manges vite et beaucoup alors ne me gronde pas lorsque je le fait !

.-Mikomi ,toi tu n'es pas enceinte et maman mange proprement ,elle !Ce n'est pas comme toi !

Mikomi bouda mais lança quand même une dernière pique à son frère :

.-Je préfère lorsque tu ne parle pas !

.-Hey !Mikomi ,kokoro !On va tous jouez dans le parc !Vous venez ?

.-Oui , on arrive !Allez viens kokoro dépêche-toi !

.-Pas besoin de t'énervé sœurette !Tori ne va pas s'envoler non plus !

Les deux enfants du sable partirent en courant vers le parc en face du restaurant. Lumina poussa un énième soupir et se tourna vers lee ,le visage dur.

.-Si tu crois que j'ai oublier la discussion de tout à l'heure tu te trompes !Alors maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe !

Un silence de mort /je savais pas que les morts parlaient !Sasu : mais toi tu sais jamais rien !SnL : c'est même pas vrai !D'abord !Et puis me parle pas sur ce ton espèce de…….espèce de………espèce de grand va /s'installa autour de la table. Lee fixa avec envie les couples autour de la table tous semblaient filer le parfait amour !Et lui ,il était seul !

.-Ben en faite ,je……….Depuis sakura-chan je ne suis plus sortit avec une fille !

.-Ah !Parce que tu es sortis avec MA sakura ?Avec MA femme ?

Lee le regarda terrifié à l'idée de recevoir le courroux de sasuke et lacha d'une voix piteuse un petit :

.-oui./ je met en petit pour faire plus réaliste /

.-COMMENT ,OU ET SURTOUT QUAND / oulala ,il est vénère le sasuke !Lee : par ta faute je vais me faire démolir !SnL : mais non mais non juste un peu ./

.-Sasuke ,c'était quand tu es parti rejoindre orochimaru !Lee m'a consolée et on est sorti ensemble quoi ?Un mois si pas plus /Ouah le gros casage!Comme sasuke s'est fait rétaméééééééé!>. /

.-Attend, attend !Sa voudrait donc dire que tu es toujours………………………. !OH !MON DIEU !LEE TU ES TOUJOURS PUCEAU A 24 ANS ?

.-Lumina ,parle moins fort s'il te plait !

.-J'y crois pas !……………………….Bon lee , je vais prendre tous cela en main et t'aider !Il y a pas mal de filles mignonnes et célibataires à suna !Pas vrai anata ?

.-Tu fais tout cela parce qu'elle me courre après !Pas vrai mina ?

Gaara regarda sa femme malicieusement et reçu un regard noir et chargé de colère !Sa femme lui hurla dessus avec un ton de reproche :

.-JE TE FERAIS DIRE QUE TU ES PERE ET MARIER ALORS SI TU OSE MON TROMPER SA VA ETRE TA FETE MON COCO !

Un éclat de rire générale se fit entendre au loin et les enfants se regardèrent avec incrédulité et quand ils revinrent voir leur parents ,ils les trouvèrent riants et parlant de tout et de rien !

* * *

SnL : voilà sa se fini plutôt bien ce chapitre !

Gaa : a parce que ce n'est pas la fin de la fic ?

SnL : la tu rêves les yeux grands ouverts mon coco !Je n'ai pas finis de vous torturés !Hé hé !

Naru :crotte et moi qui pensait qu'elle n'avait plus d'inspiration !

SnL : et bien non !J'en ai encor à revendre !Mouahahahahahahahaha !Mon cerveau pullule d'idées !

Sasu : au secours sauvez nous !T.T


	4. Un peu de glace chéri?

Alors je vous dit tout de suite que je suis déçue de n'avoir eu que trois revieuws et d'ailleurs je dis eux trois revieuweurs que je ferais ce qu'il veulent pour les remercier !Attention ce chapitre a nécessiter l'aide de dodie rogue donc âme sensible s'abstenir !Ce chapitre est fait avec sa collaboration donc il est normale d'y trouver ces commentaires !

**Réponses aux revieuwes :**

Azamy : et bien rien que pour te remercier je vais faire des chapitres plus longs pour te remercier !Gros bisou !

Bl bl :T'as raison ,on va les laisser dans leur merde !XD !Enfin faut dire que c'est moi aussi qui l'y ait es mis !XD !Je vois pas pourquoi je les en sortirais !Super l'explication !XD.

Shinna-chan :C'est sur qu'il craint !Mais faut aussi comprend sakura !Elle était seule et désepérée et puis il y avait lee qui passait par là !XD.

Renia :Super le nouveau moyen d'envoyer des revieuws par msn !Tu les trouves si mignons que ça les enfants ?C'est vrai que c'est les miens les plus beaux !XD !

Chapitre 4 :

Lumina ria et se leva pour appeler ces enfants mais se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient tous en face d'elle .Elle s'abaissa sur la pointe des pieds et sourit à tori.

.-Dis-moi tori, tu aimes bien mikomi ?

.-Oh !Oui très !

.-Hi hi hi !Tu crois que tu auras bientôt un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

.-Je l'espère et puis papa me la promis alors !

Lumina se redressa et éclata de rire ,tori regarda son père d'un air incrédule ,naruto lui fit un sourire et tori courut vers hinata qui le prit dans ses bras. Sakura se leva en soupirant et regarda sa montre.

.-Wouah ,vous avez vu l'heure ?Il serait grand temps de rentré !

.-Maman , on peut allez dormir chez oncle naruto ?

.-Oh !Oui maman ,s'il te plait !

.-Demandez à votre père !Et puis qui vous dit que oncle naruto est d'accord ?

.-Je le suis pas de problème !Sasu t'es d'accord ?

.-Ouais ,bien sur !Mais ne faites pas trop de bétises !

.-OUI PAPA !

.-Lumi ,gaara ,mikomi et kokoro peuvent venir aussi !

Gaara regarda sa femme qui hochat la tête en signe d'approbation ,il regarda les jumeaux qui le suppliait du regards !Et mikomi vint s'accrocher à sa jambe en miaulant des ´´S'il te plait ,papa !´´.Il soupira.

.-D'accord ,d'accord,grommela-t-il .

Lumina pouffa de rire discrètementet prit le bras de son mari gentiment.

.-Allez ne fais pas la tête enfin.Nous pourrons avoir un petit moment à nous !Toi qui en réclamait un depuis longtemps !

.-Mouais c'est bon ,ça va !

Lumina gloussa et baissa un peu la tête ,elle rencontra une paire d'yeux bleux comparables à ceux d'itachi.Mizuki fixa lumina bizarrement ,presque méchamment. Elle courut vers gaara et babilla gaiment.

.-Plus tard ,c'est moi qui me marierais avec tonton gaara !C'est papa qui a dit que je pourrais avoir ce que je veux et moi je veux oncle gaara !

Shinsetsuna fronça les sourcils et lança un regard de reproche à son mari.Celui-ci détourna les yeux fautifs ,shin mit ses poings etdéballa une longueliste de ce qu'il ne fallait jamais dire à un enfant.Itachi regarda son frère avec une supplication muette mais sasuke fit semblant de ne rien voir.

.-Itachi ,tu la gâtes beaucoup trop !Déclara lumina sur un ton sarcastiques, J'ai déjà faillit perdre mon mari une fois !Je ne permettrais pas que cela se reproduise une seconde fois !Bonne nuit mes petits anges !

Elle embrassa tendrement mikomi et kokoro et partit sans un regard pour gaara qui déposait une mizuki boudant car elle ne pourrait pas rester avec lui. Mizuki avait les larmes aux yeux et gaara lui caressa gentiment les cheveux.Ses beaux cheveux noirs, aussi noirs que ceux de sa mère.

.-Mizuki ,tu devrais aller chez naruto avec tes cousins .J'ai quelques choses à régler avec lumina !

.-D'accord !Je ferais ce que tu me dis oncle gaara !

Mizuki partit en courrant avec les autres et gaara partit en vitesse chez lui.Là-bas ,lumina était avec un énorme pot de glace au chocolat et regardais la télé.Mais ce qui le surpis c'était son habilement.Lumina se retourna et se leva pour ranger la glace au frigo et il remarqua qu'elle était en sous-vêtement. Il gémit et sentit son pantalon le serrer atrocement. Lumina revint furtivement dans le salon et y déposa un coussin et une couverture.

.-Je suppose que tu as l'intention de me faire dormir sur le canapé ,ma chère épouse !

.-Comment as-tu deviner , mon amour ?Elle le regarda ironiquement et eut un sourire sarcastique./Quel beau mélange / (Dodie : J'adore ce passage)

Il soupira et la prit dans ses bras .Il sentit son joli ventre rond se presser contre lui !Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant elle et la prit par les hanches.Il le caressa doucement et posa sa tête dessus.Lumina soupira de bien être et caressa les cheveux de gaara.

.-Chéri ,lève-toi !Si jamais ton père te voyais !

.-Il verrait que je suis fou de ma femme !Et puis ne détourne pas la conversation !Pourquoi me fais-tu la tête ?

Lumina se raidit contre lui et fixa durement son visage.Elle s'éloigna de quelque pas et lui lança un regard noir !Quand elle ouvrit la bouche ,ce fit un cri de rage qui en sortit.

.-J'EN AI MARRE !MARRE DE DEVOIR ME DEMANDER TOUT LES JOURS SI MON HOMME REVIENDRA A LA MAISON !OU BIEN SI MES ENFANTS ME SERONT PRIS !J'EN AI ASSEZ ,TU COMPREND ?ASSEZ !

.-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes !Je ne te quitterai pour rien au monde et nos enfants resteront avec nous quoi qu'il arrive !Je sais bien que c'est ta grossesse qui provoque ce genre de crises d'anxiétés et je connais un remède géniale pour guérir cela !

Elle le fixa étonnée.Il l'allongea doucement sur le parquet ,caressant son ventre rond ou grandissait son fils. Lumina le poussa gentiment à s'allonger et se mit en califouchon au dessus de lui !Elle se pencha sur lui juste assez pour que son souffle caresse sa peau.Elle lui sussura d'une voix sucrée :

.-Que veux-tu de moi ?

.-Tout.A commencer par toi !Défait ton soutien-gorge !

.-Quoi ?Jamais !Pourquoi je ferais ça !

.-Parce que c'est un ordre !Lumina ce n'est pas la première fois que je te verrai nue !Et cela ne sera surement pas la dernière.

Elle grogna et se releva brusquement ,ce qui attisa encor plus la colère de gaara qui se leva après elle.

.-Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

.-Dans MA chambre !

.-Tu veux dire NOTRE chambre !Je ne passerais pas la nuit sans toi !Tu peux toujours rêver !Comment peux-tu être jalouse d'une fillette d'un an et demie ?

Elle stoppa net et gaara l'immita ,il haussa les cils et vit le corps de sa femme parcourrut de spasme violent !Il gémit une petite plainte étouffer .

.-Lumi ne pleure pas ,s'il te plait !Pas maintenant !

.-Je savais que tu me trouvais trop pleurnicharde !Kankurô me la déjà dit !

.-Kankurô t'a dit que te trouvais pleurnichard ?

.-Oui snif !

Il sourit et lui sauta dessus ce qui les fit tomber tout les deux.Lumina cacha son visage derrière ses mains et gaara les lui enleva de force !Il frotta affectueusement son nez contre le sien.Il la regarda avec passion.

.-Lumina ,je veux ton accord pour...,il ne put continuer tant sa voix était enrouée.

Elle souleva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec passion.Sa fougue était telle que lumina lui mordit les lèvres.Avec une facilité déconcertante lumina se retrouva au dessus de lui.

* * *

Attention mesdames et mesieurs dans un instants sa va commencer !XD !Lancement du passage lemon !GO !

* * *

Mais lui, déterminé à avoir le dessus, la tourna sur le dos, et s'allongea sur elle, tout en sachant qu'il était peut-être trop lourd mais incapable de résister à la tentation. /scandale ,il écrase le bébé !Sans cœur / (Dodie : Meuh nannn, il fait attention ! )

Elle était si menue, si bouleversante.

Il eut l'impression que, s'il la broyait, s'il la saccageait, elle dirait : "Encore, encore !"/ si sa se trouve il est maso ,le mec !XD/ (Dodie : nannnn)

Il partit à l'exploration de ses courbes.

Tout en s'offrant, elle le prit par les cheveux et se mit à lui butiner le cou.

Il glissa sa main entre leurs deux ventres, trouva la toison duveteuse, le petit bouton tout dur.

La fentine était tiède, mouillée, et si serrée qu'il n'y glissa que le bout d'un doigt.

Elle l'imita, saisissant chez lui ce qu'il avait saisi chez elle.

Elle enroula ses doigts brûlant autour de la hampe, qui frémit et gonfla, et elle adopta le même rythme que lui.

Mais au bout d'un petit moment, elle s'écarta de lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Lumina admirait le bulbe satiné, les irisations sur la saillie en couronne à la base du gland, le réseau de veines bleutées qui couraient sur la tige et lui donnaient cet air de vigeur extraordinaire.

Finalement, elle pris son sexe et tira la peau vers le bas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle buttât contre la racine.

Puis elle repartit vers le haut, sans trop serrer, sans urgence.

Et elle continua d'aller et venir au même rythme.

De son autre main, elle palpait les testicules, tièdes, rondes, élastiques.

Il frissonait, il haletait, il serrait les dents, il gardait les yeux fermés, il était en nage./La piscine c'est pas un hôtel ,faudrait les prévenir !XD/ (Dodie : Mdrrrr -pliée- )

Mais elle le lacha subitement.

Gaara rouvrit les yeux, avec un air triste./Il a plus son joujou le pauvre !XD/ (Dodie : c'est elle qui lache le sien XD )

Mais elle s'abaissa, et vint poser ses lèvres sur son gland.

Elle têta le bout du gland...cette saveur, cette douceur, elle en était extasiée.

Garra murmura d'une voix rauque et sensuelle"Prend en un peu plus", elle redressa la tête, les yeux plein de gourmandise.

Lorsqu'elle engloutit le gland tout entier, il soupira comme quelqu'un dont le voeu le plus cher vient d'être exaucé.

C'était chaud, salé.

Elle trouvais tout naturel de le sucer.

Elle le prit à deux main, et elle serra.

Au tout début de leur relation, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une fille pouvait bloquer le jet de sperme ni retenir son amant au bord de l'orgasme en faisant ça./ franchement mm moi j'étais pas au courant alors / (Dodie: c'est bien je t'apprend des choses )/c'est pas les meilleurs choses que tu m'aie appris !XD/

Elle continua de suçoter le gland, de le masser avec sa langue.

Comme il était couvert de salive, ses lèvres glissaient en l'effleurant à peine.

A force de balaner la tête, elle était toute étourdie.

Quand elle sentit le gland durcir, et la verge vibrer, elle sut qu'il était au bord de l'orgasme.

Alors elle se détacha de lui, alors qu'il émit une plainte de protestation.

Elle ria doucement.

Il la caressa encore.

Mais bientôt, ces caresses ne leur suffirent plus.

Il la rallongea sur le sol, et vint se coucher sur elle.

Lumina s'ouvrit comme une fleur./Normale vu d'ou elle vient /

Alors, il entra en elle, d'une poussée lente et régulière.

Quand il fut plantée en elle jusqu'à la garde, il se redressa un peu pour la regarder./sa me fait penser à une chanson du donjon de naheulbeuk !J'ai rencontrer un troll !XD/ (Dodie : Mdrrr, je connais aussi )

Son visage reflètait son extase.

Ils étaient chair dans chair, au summum de l'intimité.

Pour commencer, Gaara fit aller et venir son membre à petits coups, puis, de plus en plus vite.

A chaque coup de boutoir, Lumina gémissait ou hurlait son plaisir.

Garra semblait infatigable.

Elle crut qu'il allait lui faire l'amour jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais finalement, il la prit par les fesses , la souleva, un peu et il se mit à la barratter comme un furieux.

Le fait qu'il perdît tout contrôle la remplit de joie./Ouais et c'est là que le démon sort et dit :-C'est pas bientôt fini le bordel !J'aimerai pioncer moi !XD/

Elle ondula du bassin, rendant coup pour coup.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux. Le visage de Gaara était au dessus du sien. Ses paupières étaient rabattues de force sur ses yeux. Il avait le visage crispé par l'effort.Il serrait les mâchoires. /A voir sa on dirait qu'il bouffe du béton !XD/ (Dodie ; t'es trop jeune pour comprend... XD ) /sans blague ?Je savais que tu étais une grande perverse !En faite je viens de découvrir que……………TU ES LA SŒUR DE JIRAYA !XD/

En jouissant, il poussa une sorte de râle. Elle, le sperme lui fouilla les entrailles, mettant le comble à sa volupté.

L'instant d'après les trouva accrochés l'un à l'autre, hagards, haletants, comme des naufragés.

Finalement ,il restèrent l'un contre l'autre durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, et enfin, elle vint lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreilles.

Il sourit, et hocha la tête affirmativement.

Elle se leva, allant se mettre contre un mur, face à celui-ci.

Il se leva, et s'approcha d'elle, se mettant dans son dos.

Il lui plaqua au creux des reins son pénis dilaté et dur comme un os. En le sentant ainsi près d'elle ,elle gémit de plus belle : ´´Oh ,Oui !Gaara !´´

"Je vais te prendre en levrette" Lui murmura-t-il au creu de l'oreille.Elle hocha la tête et sourit./ bah dis donc ,il s'y connaît bien !Il utilise les termes scientifiques et tout et tout !XD/

Il lui appuya la tête pour la forcer à se pencher, doucement, empoigna son bâton de chair, chercha l'entrée et s'y glissa d'un seul coup. Gaara grogna.Il avait déjà commencé à la fourbir./ Dodie tu utilise des expressions vraiment zarbis/(Meuh non, moi je suis pas inculte, c'est ca la différence XD nannn, pas frapper) Il allait et venait rapidement, ses mains étants comme des serres sur les hanches de Lumina. A chaque coup de reins ,elle gémissait de plus en plus fort.

En s'agitant, il plasmodiait des grossièretés.

A la fin, c'était des vrai coups de bélier qu'il lui donnait, presque assez fort pour la décoller du sol./ c'est pour ça qu'on dit qu'il l'emmène au septième ciel !XD !C'est parce que ça décolle / (Dodie : Mdrrrrrr, on peux voir ca comme ca )

Et enfin, ils jouirent, ensemble, dans un long cris.

Ils se laissèrent glisser sur le sol, haletant, encore tremblant de leur désir. Lumina avait le ventre tenaillé entre le plaisir et la faim .Elle se leva ,laissant son mari se reposer un peu. Se dirigeant dans la cuisine ,elle reprit son pot de glace et s'installa dans le canapé.Une vive rougeur c'était marquée sur ses joues et elle dévorait avidement la glace au chocolat.Quand elle eut finis le pot ,elle remonta et trouva gaara debout dans le couloir toujours nu et tenant en souriant ses sous-vêtements.(Dodie : Et après, c'est moi qu'on traite de perverse...Oo ) /Je vous pas ce qu'il y de pervers la dedans /

Lumina sourit malicieusement, en s'approchant de lui.

.-Quoi ? Je dois les remettres ? (Dodie : C'est là qu'il dit : -"Ouai.." La elle est cassée XD )/ t'es qu'une méssante /

Elle les pris délicatement et les remis lentement ,très lentement.Il suivait chacun de ses mouvements avec attention.Quand ce fut au tour de la petite culotte ,il grogna et se jetta sur elle .Arrachant d'un seul coup les sous-vêtements.Lumina lui cria dessus juste pour la forme.

.-Gaara !Mes sous-vêtements enfin!

.-Je t'en rachèterai autant que tu veux !Maintenant laisse-toi faire ma belle !

Il vint la plaquer contre le mur d'en face.

Il posa ses mains sur ses fesses, les empoignants, avant de la soulever. (Dodie : Ca doit faire mal mine de rien...)/ j'en sais rien ,faudrait p-t lui demander /

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son mari.

Celui-ci enfuit son visage dans le cou de sa bien aimée, et celle-ci glissa ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme./jeune homme, il a tout de même 24 ans /

Elle lui caressa doucement le dos, de haut en bas, tandis que lui; laissait ses mains errer sur le corps de sa femme.

Le désir pouvait facilement ce lire dans son regard.

Sans plus tarder, il se cambra, pour entrer lentement dans le corps de sa femme, qui l'acceuillit avec un gémissement de plaisir.

Tout en l'embrassant sauvagement, il allait et venait en elle, presque frénétiquement, lumina l'accompagnait dans chacun de ses mouvements.Ce qui attisa encor plus le désir de son mari .Elle sentit le sexe de gaara se raidir et gonfler à l'intérieure d'elle-même.Elle sourit et poussa un cri quand il accentua la pression.

Il haletait, tout en effectuant ses mouvement. Son souffle était égal à celui de Lumina.

Ils étaient unis dans ce corps à corps.

Garra laissa ses lèvres glisser le long du cou de la jeune femme, avant d'embrasser sa poitrine, qui se soulevait à un rythme rapide.Il grogna quand les muscles du sexe de lumina se ressèrent sur le sien.Elle était proche de l'orgasme.

Mais bientôt, ses mouvement devinrent frénétique.Rapide, il se démenait en elle.Et elle, elle haletait, gémissait.

Et bientôt, ils jouirent, ensemble, le corps tremblant, recouvert d'une fine péllicule de sueur.

Exténué ,il s'appuya sur elle.Pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle ,elle lui caressait le dos tendremment , lui embrassa le cou et chuchota amoureusement :

.-Merci beaucoup ,mon chéri.C'était délicieux !

Il sourit et la porta jusque dans la chambre où il s'effondra. Lumina s'étira ,féline et gourmande.Elle se blottit contre gaara et déclara d'une voix ensommeillée :

.-Maintenant ,je suis repue et je crois bien que konton ne s'en plaindra pas !

Elle caressa son ventre rebondit et la large main de son mari vint la rejoindre.C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent ,épuisés, repus au possible et surtout très heureux.

* * *

SnL : voilà c'est un peu hot mais bon ! Vous allez pas vous en plaindre non plus !

Lumi : Non sa va moi je ne m'en plaint pas du tout !

L'auteur qui regarde lumina caressant son ventre ,radieuse !

SnL :chançarde ,moi j'ai même pas de mec !T.T

Gaa : …………………Je suis crevé !……………..

SnL : tu m'étonne ,trois fois d'affilée c'est du boulot tout de même !

Gaa : c'est toi qui a demané à dodie d'en faire trois !Elle ,elle voulait nous laisser tranquille !

SnL : SILENCE ,tais-toi et subit !Point à la ligne.

Gaa : mouais ,on verra ça.

SnL :Mais c'est tout vu !Revieuws pleaze !


	5. Tendre journée

Oyo j'ai beaucoup apprécier les revieuws ! Je suis désolée si les chapitres arrive aussi lentement mais mes profs me gavent de travail !

C'est eux qu'il faut punir !Désolée mais pas de passages lemon dans ce chapitre.

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

Naku : Chouette ,j'au un nouveau lecteur !J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres !

Shinna-chan : Mdr !Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est enceinte qu'elle doit ce priver des petits plaisir de la vie !On verra si toit ,tu feras pareil !Mais n'oubie pas qu'elle est très ,très gourmande !XD !lol !Gros bisous !

Renia : Toi !Tu n'es qu'une méchante de ne plus laissez de revieuws !T.T !Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais plus !Hey !Pourquoi itachi a eut raison ?Tu ne veut quand même pas que mon gaara chéri aille avec mizuki ?Je crois que gaara lui est mort de fatigue !XD !et oui je connais ton avis petite perverse !XD !Gros bisou !Je t'adore !

Chapitre 5 : Tendre journée.

Lumina frissona un peu et remonta les couvertures sur elle. Elle soupira bruyamment quand un rayon de lumière se posa sur ses yeux ,contrainte de se levée.Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un espace vide à côté d'elle. Pas découragée pour si peu ,elle prit une chemise de son mari et l'enfila ainsi que ses sous-vêtements./ Ben oui ,elle va pas se balader sans comme hier ,alors que ses enfants sont peut-être là / Elle descendit tranquillement et sentit une odeur de crêpes aux chocolats ,elle se précipita dans la cuisine et sauta sur gaara.

.-Hum !Je t'adore !Tu as pensé à moi !Tu es vraiment mignon !

Il fit la moue et lui dit d'un ton sérieux :

.-Mais je pense toujours à toi !

.-Mais oui surêment !Autant que moi je pense à mangez !

Elle s'assit à table et il la regarda mangez bouche bée. Il lui fit une figure déconfite et s'assit à côté d'elle lui caressant le dos de facon régulière.

.-Alors comme cela ,tu préfères de la nourriture à ton propre mari !Lumi ,tu es sans cœur !

.-Ce n'est pas moi ,c'est le bébé !Et puis arrêtes de te plaindre ,on doit être chez naruto à dix heures pour allez chercher les enfants.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et lumi lui tendit sa fourchette où un morceau de crêpes était piquer.Il l'engloutit et lumi ricana.

.-Et tu disais de moi !Bon allez ,je vais me changer !

.-OK , attends moi ,j'arrive tout de suite !

.-Nan ,toi ,tu vas te changer dans la salle de bain ,j'ai préparer tes affaires !Si tu viens avec moi dans 3 heures on y est encor !

Après s'être habillé /séparement ,sinon je serais encore entrain d'écrire le passage dans la chambre , ils partirent en direction de la demeure de naruto ,main dans la main et de bonne humeur.Sur le chemin ,ils croisèrent les deux couples uchiwas. Shinsetsuna regardait son mari tendrement ,lumina en fut étonnée et une idée vint pointée son nez dans l'esprit de la ninjas des fleurs. Une lueur d'excitation dans le regard ,elle prit sakura par le bras et s'éloigna un peu des autres.

.-Dis moi sakura tu n'as pas remarquer de petit changement dans le comportement de shinsetsuna ?

.-Ben non pourquoi ?

.-Oh rien ,rien ,je me fais peut-être des idées.

.-C'est surement la grossesse et le désert !

.-C'est très sympa .Merci sakura ,tu me remonte le moral mieux que quiconque !

.-Hey !Sa y est, vous avez finis vos petits papotages ?

.-OUAIS ,C'EST BON Y'A PAS LE FEU NON PLUS /C'est fou ,la voix tonitruante qu'elles ont lorsque'elle crie ensemble /

Gaara ricana et sasuke fut pris d'un incroyable fou rire en voyant la tête de son frère quand les deux kunoichis lui avaient répondus. Shinsetsuna soupira et secoua la tête.

.-Itachi ,tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut jamais énerver une femme enceinte !

.-Exactement ,voilà pourquoi gaara ne me répondais lorsque je lui remontais les bretelles !Et fais attention car je crois que ça ne vas pas tarder pour toi aussi !

Itachi la regarda perplexe et shinsetsuna rougit. Elle bafouilla et prit lumina par le bras ,cette dernière sourit malicieusement se laissa trainer de bonne grâce.

.-Comment le sais-tu ?

.-Comment je sais quoi ?

.-Ne fais pas l'idiote lumina même itachi ne le sais pas.Je ne lui ai encore rien dit !Comment ce fait-il que tu le saches !

.-Il y a des regards qui ne trompe pas !On devrait y aller si tu ne veux pas que ton itachi-chou nous fasse une nouvelle crise !

Elles rejoignirent le groupe et quand les trois jeunes femmes rentrèrent dans la maison quatre petits marmots leurs sautèrent dessus.

.-Maman ,je veux plus faire dodo loin de toi et papa !

.-Maman maman ,notre petit frère ,il est pas né dans la nuit quand on était pas là ?

.-Maman ,maintenant on peut aller dormir chez tante lumina ?

.-Oh oui maman !Tonton gaara nous mopntera ses justus de vent !

Lumina reposa ses deux bambins ainsi que sakura ,shinsetsuna resta en arrière et ria doucement.Elle regarda le salon pour trouver sa petite fille qui jouait calmement avec tori.

.-Mizuki ,nous allons rentrer à la maison!C'est bientôt l'heure de mangez!

.-Non!

La petite fille seoua la tête pour appuyez ses paroles.Elle courut et prit le bras de kokora qui essaya de se libérez frénétiquement.

.-Maintenant je vais me marier avec kokoro !Oui ,je vais laissez oncle gaara à tante lumina parce qu'il est trop vieux pour moi/Vous avez vu elle a déjà penser à tout!Pas bête la petite/Papa ,je veux dormir chez oncle gaara!

.-Euh! Mizuki ,chérie demande d'abord à oncle gaara d'accord?

Mizuki fronça les sourcils et regarda sa mère avec des yeux suppliants.

.-Non!Demande à ton oncle!

Lumina se pencha et regarda gentiment mizuki.Elle sourit et prit kokoro dans ses bras.Elle se redressa et regarda son mari qui hochat la tête.

.-Bien alors ,vous devez tous être à la maison à 6 heures!D'accord!

.-OUAIS!ON VA CHEZ TANTE LUMI!ON VA CHEZ TANTE LUMI!

.-Hayashi ,arashi calmez-vous!Ne faites pas de bétises!De toute façons nous allons mangez à la maison!

Les deux garçons boudèrent un peu mais quand sasuke leur promis une grande bataille de polochon avant de partir ,ils sautèrent de joie !

Chacun parti de son côté /et nous nous partons avec sasuke et sakura / et le jeune couple d'uchiwa partis avec ses enfants .Arashi tournait autour de sa mère et regarda son ventre légèrement enfler. Sasuke et sakura se regardèrent .Hayashi dormait sagement dans les bras de son père .sasuke interrogeat son fils :

.-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Arashi ?

.-Ben je regarde le ventre de maman !Pourquoi ,il est pas aussi gros que celui de tante lumina ?

.-Parce que le bébé qui est dans mon ventre est plus jeune et qu'il doit encore grandir !

.-Le bébé ,il grandit dans ton ventre maman ?

.-Oui !Et vous aussi ,vous avez grandit dans mon ventre !

.-C'est comme pour le bébé de tante lumina ?

Le jeune hayashi s'était réveillé et fixait sa maman d'un regard interrogatif , arashi ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation.Ils voulaient tout savoir !Comment les bébés étaient faits / c'est l'histoire de la fleur et de l'abille ,pourquoi ils grandissaient dans le ventre de la maman et comment ils venaient au monde. Sakura commencait a être ennuyée de toutes ces questions même si le faite que ses petits garçons s'intèressent ainsi à leur futur petit frère ou petite sœur la touche beaucoup. Quand ,ils rentrèrent au domaine , les jumeaux se jettèrent sur le canapé.Sakura alla dans la cuisine et des bruits de rire et de gloussemment se firent attendre.Hayashi et arashi et arrivèrent en courant vers sakura qui avait de metter la table et il la frappèrent doucement pour jouer avec leurs coussins . Sasuke vint prêté main forte à sa femme qui ria de plus belle.

.-Le diner est prêt !Allez à table ,tout le monde !

Sasuke sempara de ses deux loustqiues et les jeta sur ses épaules.Ils bougonnèrent et frappèrent de leurs petits poings le dos de sasuke. Sakura les regarda tendrement. Elle prit hayashi dans ses bras et le posa dans sa chaise ,sasuke en fit de même avec arashi. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et d'un commun accord s'écrièrent ensemble :

.-PAPA ,MAMAN ON VOUS AIME TRES FORT !

Sasuke et sakurase regardèrent et sourire. S'en suivit une grande accolade ente les quatre uchiwas. Sakura donna à mangez à ses deux bambins qui devinrent étrangement dociles.Sasuke soupconnais qu'ils gardent leurs énergies pour faire des farces à lumina. Il sourit rien qu'a cette idée.

´´La pauvre ,déjà qu'elle est enceinte de six mois !Et maintenant ,elle va se coltiner 6 marmots complètement excités ! Une chance que gaara soit là pour l'aider ,sinon elle serait déjà devenue folle.´´

Il continua de manger tranquillement et regarda la pendule ,2h15 ,il avait encore le temsp de les épuiser un peu avant qu'ils ne l'épuisent elle !Mais il lui souhaitait tout de même bon courage. Le temps fila à une vitesse incroyable et 6heure vint rapidement.Sakura se détacha de ses fils avec regret et ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre de kokoro.Lumina proposa un thé et sakura la suivit dans le salon.

.-Lee !Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

.-Lumina va m'aider un peu dans mes hum relations !Car on peut pas dire que c'est au beau fixe.

.-Lumi ,tu ne peux pas le laissez un peu tranquille ?Le pauvre ,il a déjà eut assez d'aventures désastreuse pour que tu lui en rajoute !

Lumina revint de la cuisine avec son plateau et tira la langue à son mari qui était appuyé nonchallement sur le chambranle de la porte du salon.

.-Au faite c'est assez étonnant que vous ayez une maison à konoha !

.-Ah !La la cela ne m'étonne pas que tu ne trouves pas de copine !Tu n'es pas très fute fute lee /Oh la méchante !XD/Gaara est si souvent en déplacemùent que parfois je viens ici avec les enfants pour ne pas qu'ils soient seuls avec moi !Et parfois on vient avec lui à konoha !Mais enfin bon ,revenons-en à nos moutons !Ca te dirait de venir avec nous à suna ?

Gaara regarda sa femme avec septicisme tandis que sakura s'étranglait avec son thé et sasuke….ben sasuke il se marrait comme si on venait de lui dire que jiraya avit l'intention de se marier.Lee la regarda éffaré et n'osa pas regarder gaara dans les yeux.

* * *

SnL :J'en ai marre d'écrir et j'ai envie de poster ce chapitre le plus vite possible.

Naru : Fainiasse !Tout ça pour regarder stargate !

SnL :Et alors ?Je fais ce que je veux !Va plutôt t'occuper du faite de mettre hinata encore enceinte et on verra après !

Naru :Dans cette fic je n'ai aucune liberté de mouvement ,alors c'est toi qui doit écrire pour que je le fasse !

SnL :Oh!Merde c'est qu'il a raison en plus cet abruti !Bon ,je verrais cela au prochain chapitre vu que hinata et naruto sont seuls ce soir !Va y avoir du sport !XD !Allez revieuws !


	6. On essaye une fille ?

Bon ben voilà ,je crois que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Nos chères petits loustiques vont mener la vie dure à gaara et lumina. Et pendants que eux sont débordés nous irons faire un tour du côtés de chez hinata et naruto !;p.

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

bl bl :Comment ça ?Moi paresseuse ?Pas de chance pour toi !Aujourd'hui c'est N.C.I.S. ! Et ça j'adore je ne manque aucun épisodes ! Et oui peut-être que lee trouvera une petite amie à suna mais je pensais en avoir trouvée une à konoha et en plus on la connais bien mais on ne la voit pas souvent ! Devine qui c'est !

Shinna-chan : Gaara et lumina se sont calmés oui !…………Pour l'instant !Par contre pour les autres sa reste à voir !J'espère que mon explication sur le faite que cela dur plus de deux heures ta convaincues ! Et voici la suite !

Chapitre 6 : On essaye une fille ?

Lee avait les yeux baissés sur sa tasse de thé tandis que lumina s'impatientait.

.-Alors ,tu veux ou tu veux pas ?

.-Ben euh ,je ne voudrais pas vous gênés ,gaara et toi !

Elle soupira et secoua la tête caressant son ventre machinalement.

.-Tu ne nous gênera pas ,on te trouvera un petit appartement dans le centre ville !Pas vrai ,anata ?

.-Si tu le dis na-chan !

L'atmosphère se détendit immédiatement ,tout le monde pensait que gaara allait se fâcher mais depuis qu'il était avec lumina ,il s'était nettement calmer. Sakura se cala confortablement dans le sofa. Lumina en fit de même dans son propre fauteuil tandis que sasuke et gaara se plaçaient à leurs côtés. Gaara la massa doucement et sasuke passa son bras autour des épaules de sakura .Enfin un moment de détente se dirent-ils mais……

.-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Lumina bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita dans la chambre de son fils qui venait de hurler. Gaara se leva tranquillement et invita les autres à en faire de même. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre ,Lumina était entrain d'éponger le sol ou diverses débris de vases étaient étalés. Mikomi pleurait à chaude larmes car elle avait une petite coupure à la main qui saignait abondamment. Gaara s'avança dans la pièce et fixa sévèrement les 5 autres marmots qui semblaient assez mal à l'aise.

.-Aie ,aie ,il va pousser une beuglante et puis se sera le tour de maman.

.-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire jeune homme !Alors qui renverser ce vase / pas besoin d'en faire un plat !C'est qu'un vase !Je dis sa mais je dis rien /

Kokoro se tut ainsi que mikomi et tori mais les jumeaux ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille et s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix :

.-C'est mizuki qui a fait tomber le vase parce qu'elle poursuivait kokoro et mikomi était près de la table et elle a voulut rattraper le vase.

Mizuki leur tira la langue et marmonna furieusement :

.-Espèce de cafards !

Lumina soupira et ramassa les débris puis soigna sa petite fille. Quand gaara voulut faire la leçon à mizuki ,elle l'en empêcha et désigna d'un mouvement de tête sakura et sasuke qui fronçait les sourcils. Il la regarda perplexe et demanda d'une voix incertaine :

.-On les laisse faire ?

.-Oui !A vous l'honneur très chers !C'est votre nièce après tout !

Sasuke hocha la tête et vint s'agenouiller devant mizuki qui bouda et croisa les bras.

.-Mizuki ,tu sais que ce n'est pas bien d'avoir fais ça !

.-Oui, je le sais !Maman le dit toujours !

.-Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fais ?

.-Parce que mikomi ne me laissait pas tranquille avec kokoro !

.-Tu mériterais une bonne fessée !

.-Les fessées c'est pour les bébés et moi je suis plus un bébé !Je suis une grande fille !

.-Très bien ,alors tu auras une punition de grande fille ! Tu vas rentrés avec moi et sakura et tu auras ta punition par ta maman !

.-Quoi ?Non !Tonton sasuke ,tu peux pas me faire ça !

.-Ben tiens je vais me gênés !Bon on va vous laissez !A demain tout les deux !

Ils se firent la bise et le couples uchiwas parti avec la petite mizuki qui pleurait de grosses larmes de crocodiles. Lumina retourna dans la chambre de son fils et regarda les 5 enfants. Tori en voulait aux deux frères d'avoir dénoncer leur cousine .

.-Vous êtes des lâches !Comment avez-vous pu dénoncer votre propre cousine.

.-Tori !Ce ne sont pas des lâches !Ils sont honnêtes tout simplement !Ton père te dirais la même chose !

.-Mais oui mais……………je enfin !C'est leurs cousine !

.-Mais elle est méchante !

.-Calmez-vous les enfants ! Bon et maintenant ,ça vous diraient de jouez à cache-cache ?

.-OH OUIIIIIII ! C'EST TOI QUI COMPTE TANTE LUMINA/MAMAN /ce que sa peut être bruyant un enfant !Et moi qui en voulait six !Je crois que je vais m'arrêtez à quatre /

.-Oui d'accord.

Plus tard ,des bruits de rire s'élevèrent de la maison du kazekage. Plus loin dans konoha un jeune couple passait un tendre moment. Hinata se blottit amoureusement dans les bras de son mari qui caressa ses cheveux devenus plus longs. Elle s'agita un peu à côté de lui et se redressa sur un coude. Elle sonda son regard et demanda d'une voix douce :

.-Naruto ,tu ne crois pas que le moment serais venus pour nous d'avoir un autre enfant ?

Il tourna la tête et regarda sa femme très surpris.

.-Si tu voulais un autre enfant hi-chan ,il fallait me le dire !

Mais il se tut quand il vit sa femme tortillé les doigts signe qu'elle était gênée en ce moment. Naruto la regarda suspicieux et un peu angoissé.

.-Hi-chan ,tu es sur que ça va ? Il y a un problème /Il est vraiment pas dégourdis le gars !XD/

.-Euh ,naruto ,s'il te plait promet moi de ne pas t'énervé quand je te le dirais !

Il hocha la tête plein d'appréhension et attendit patiemment que sa femme lui expose ce qui la préoccupait tant. Elle inspira profondément comme si elle prenait une bouffée de courage.

.- Naruto ,je suis déjà enceinte. Et de deux mois en plus ! Mais je ne voulais pas te le dire avant ! En faite je voulais attendre trois mois. Pour être sur que je puisse le garder !Enfin naruto comprends moi !Tu étais déjà réticents au sujet de tori !

Naruto eut quelques secondes pour assimiler le choc de la nouvelle et puis lentement un sourire béat vint se peindre sur ses lèvres. Il murmura lentement :

.-Un deuxième enfant ? Je vais être papa une deuxième fois ?Mais …………C'est…………C'est fantastique ! Hi-chan mon amour !Nous allons agrandire notre famille ! J'espère que ce sera une fille ! Hime !Hime Uzumaki ! C'est bien comme prénom tu ne trouves pas ?

Naruto irradiait d'un pur bonheur ! Il semblait très exciter d'ailleurs ,il se leva et se précipita dans la rue ou il courut jusque la demeure de son ami et futur compère ,sasuke uchiwa. Comme il ne le trouva pas chez lui , il supposa qu'il était chez gaara vu que arashi et hayashi y étaient !Il les croisa sur le chemin et surprit les trois uchiwas. /ben oui mizuki est avec eux ! Vous avez vraiment une mémoires de poisson rouges /.

.-JE VAIS ETRE PAPA !

.-Hein ?Naruto-baka ,tu es déjà papa !

.-Je vais l'être une deuxième fois sasu-dobe !

.-Un peu de politesse vous deux !Je vous ferais dire que mizuki n'a que 1 an et demie !

.-Mizuki ?Elle n'est pas chez gaara ?

.-Non ,elle a fait une bêtise donc elle va rentré avec nous ! Cela fait une petite heure depuis que nous sommes partis ! les enfants doivent dormir ! Mais bon ,tu peux essayer d'aller voir tori !

.-Oui mais je voulais te l'annoncé en premier vu que tu es le parrain de mon fils ! Maintenant au tour du futur parrain ,je ne tiens pas à ce que lumina soit surchargée !

Il partit tout joyeux et leur fit un grand signe de la main. Quand ils furent hors de vue ,naruto reprit sa course et quand il arriva en face de l'imposante demeure construite à l'ancienne /Vous voyez c'est comme pour les anciennes maison japonaises ! J'adore / IL rentra sans bruit mais bientôt il fut rejoint par gaara qui se plaça silencieusement derrière lui. Il se plaça derrière lui et lui murmura doucement :

.-Bouh ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?Chez moi , à sept heures du soir qui plus…

.-Attention !Elle nous a trouver !SAUVE QUI PEUT !

.-Mais qu'est-ce qui………

Les 5 enfants se précipitèrent dans le couloir , lumina apparut devant eut dans un nuage de fumée et attrapa tori . Elle le chatouilla aux côtes tandis que le garçonnet riait au éclats. Mais un toussotement les interrompis. Tori se redressa et courut dans les bras de son père.

.-PAPA ! Que fais-tu ici ?

.-Je suis venu t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Ta maman est enceinte ! Tu vas avoir une petite sœur !

Tori sauta dans les bras de son père et lumina sourit ses deux enfants virent se blottir dans se bras tandis que les jumeaux eux s'accrochaient à gaara. Quand il leva les yeux ,il eut comme un éclair de souvenir et s'exclama :

.-Au faite gaara !Tu ne voudrais pas être le parrain de mon fils ?

.-Naruto !

Tout le monde se retourna et tori alla se blottir dans le kimono d'hinata qui s'avança dans le couloir. Elle s'avança vers son mari qui la regarda interrogateur et elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches lui hurla dessus :

.-COMMENT AS-TU PU PARTIR AINSI EN ME LAISSANT SEULE A LA MAISON ?J'ETAIS FOLLE D'INQUIETUDE !

Naruto la regarda tout penaud et murmura une excuse. Lumina ria leur proposa de resté pour la nuit en bonne maîtresse de maison. Ils acceptèrent avec plaisir et les couples couchèrent les enfants dans les lits disposés dans la chambres de kokoro. Ils avaient pu exceptionnellement tous dormir ensemble. Lumina les borda avec l'aide d'hinata. Après elles se dirigèrent dans le salon et chacune se plaça au côté de son mari. Lumina posa la tête sur les genoux de gaara et il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Elle murmura d'une voix ensommeillée :

.-Félicitation ,hinata ! Je suis très contente pour toi !

.-Alors gaara ,tu es d'accord pour être le parrain ?

.-Oui ,oui bien sur !J'en serais très honoré ! Mais qui sera la marraine ?

Hinata tripota ses doigts /encore une fois !XD/ et dit timidement :

.-Et bien ,j'ai rencontré une jeune fille de suna très sympathique et je lui ai envoyer un message ! Elle s'appelle Kouraï Morisaki.

Lumina se redressa et fixa son regard avec des yeux assassins tendi qui lui laissa échapper une petite plainte.

.-Oh, non pas elle !

* * *

SnL : Et voilà c'est fini !Comment vous avez trouvez ?

Naru : Enfin ,une petite fille ? Géniale !

SnL : Je voulais te faire plaisir ! Et je crois avoir réussi !

Naru : Et c'est qui Cette Kouraï ?

Gaara : Je le sens mal !

Lumi : Moi aussi !Hé ,l'auteur ! Pas de coup tordu hein ?

SnL : Je ne fais jamais de coup tordu !

Gaa : -.-' Là tu rêves ! Je le sens vraiment mal !

SnL : Je t'aime mon gaara ! Allez revieuws pleaze !Gros bisous à tous !


	7. Marraine ou pas marraine ?

Voilà ,voilà deuxième chapitre du jour !Je sais que j'ai pris beaucoup de retard alors je vais essayer de me faire pardonnée c'est promis !

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

Bl Bl :Mdr super ton proverbe !Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne comprend pas !Ce personnage me représente donc il est normale qu'il soit avec gaara !

Azamy :Cho et mimi ? C'est comme cela que tu vois ma fic ?…………………J'avoue que je la vois de la même manière ! XD merci pour tes encouragements !

GaladhitomiMerci beaucoup je suis très touchée !Et non rassure-toi tu ne m'avais pas laissez de revieuws avant !

666Naku : Oui Kouraï est un nouveau perso !Mais si j'étais toi je ne l'aimerais pas seulement pour le prénom !Les apparences sont trompeuses attention !

Jade Black : Mdr !C'est cool ,j'ai une nouvelle fan!T'as du cran pour lire tout en une fois !Je suis très admirative ! Mes respects !Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !bisou !

Kouraï : Ouch !Je suis désolée pour le retard!Mais tu n'auras pas le même caractère que la kouraï de ma fic ! Hum !Si c'est la copine de lee ?Tu viens de me donné une idée la !Bisou !

Chapitre 7 : Marraine ou pas marraine ?

Hinata les regarda tour à tour et demanda d'une petite voix timide :

.-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lumina ne dis rien mais ses yeux en disaient plus longs qu'aucunes paroles ! Hinata regarda gaara avec interrogation et celui-ci soupira :

.-Kouraï a fais une scène quand nous sommes rentrer à suna pour la première fois avec les enfants ! Elle croyait toujours que j'étais dans les rangs des célibataires ! Donc elle a contester notre mariage et cela a engendré une bataille juridique !Elle l'a perdue évidemment et depuis elle fait des misères à lumina ! Elle n'a jamais oser s'attaquer aux enfants ce qui est encor heureux !

.- Elle t'as parue gentille ,dis-tu ! Normale ,elle le paraît à tout le monde ! Ne t'inquiète pas hinata ,ce n'est pas ta faute !

Elle lui fit un sourire apaisant et hinata soupira de soulagement et pris les mains de lumina dans les siennes .Elle lui dit solennellement :

.-Si il le faut ,je veux bien changer de marraine ! Ce n'est pas un problème tu sais !

Lumina hésita un moment et souffla d'une petite voix peinée :

.-Je n'aimerais pas te faire changer d'avis juste pour calmer mes craintes mais j'avoue que je serais plus soulagée si tu le faisait.

.-Pas de problème je prendrais ino pour marraine !

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée les fit sursautée et gaara posa une main sur l'épaule de sa femme pour la maintenir assise cependant ,elle l'accompagna tout de même jusqu'à l'entrée mais avant qu'il n'ouvre ,elle le maintins près d'elle dans l'entrée. Elle nicha sa tête dans le creux de son coup et y frotta son petit nez mutin .

.-Gaara !Je t'adore mon chéri ! Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux !J'aime être avec toi ! Je veux rester avec toi !

Il sourit comme il ne souriait devant personne. En six ans de vie commune ,il arrivait à sourire mais seulement devant certaines personne, c'était pareille pour son humour et pour son calme ! Il la pris dans ses bras et murmura :

.-Moi aussi na-chan ,moi aussi ! Tu crois vraiment que je serais devenu ce que je suis sans toi ?

Elle redressa la tête et le regarda incrédule :

.-Je ne comprend pas tu…

La sonnerie l'interrompit ,elle devenait plus pressante cette fois ! Il soupira et prit la main de sa femme . Quand il ouvrit la porte il resta figé sur place. Lumina se déplaça pour voir et elle fronça les sourcils !Deux longs bras tannés vinrent s'enlacer sur le cou de gaara. Une voix mièvre minauda un :

.-Kazekage-sama !Quel surprise! Je cherchais juste hinata et on m'a dis qu'elle était ici !

Gaara complètement stoïque face à la jeune fille demanda gentiment à lumina d'aller chercher hinata. Kouraï regarda lumina de la tête au pied et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son ventre ,elle demanda d'une voix mielleuse :

.-Tiens bonjour lumina !Comment va ton petit konton ?

Elle ne répondit et alla chercher hinata dans le salon mais elle fut bientôt rejointe par gaara et kouraï. Cette dernière s'exclama bruyamment :

.-Hinata chérie comment vas-tu ?

.-Veuillez parler moins fort !Il y a des enfants qui dorment ici ! D'ailleurs hinata ,il serait l'heure que tu aille te coucher toi aussi !Tu n'es pas en état pour ça !

.-Oh !La la la la ! Mais laissez-la tranquille enfin ! Tu n'es pas médecin tout de même !

.-Non mais je suis chez moi !Et puis hinata est épuisée moralement et émotionnellement ! Je crois que nous ferions bien de reprendre cette conversation demain !

Gaara hocha la tête et hinata et naruto s'excusèrent et s'éclipsèrent dans leurs chambres silencieusement. Kouraï attendis quelques instants puis demanda quand même mine de rien :

.-Vous m'invitez à passez la nuit ici ou il faut que je le demande ?

.-Vous ne dormirez pas ici !Vous irez à l'hôtel !

.-Je vois que l'hospitalité n'est pas votre fort !Kazekage-sama !Vous n'allez pas me jetez dehors et puis vous êtes chez vous !

.-Non !Cette maison je l'ai offerte à ma femme !Ici sa parole prime sur la mienne !Je ne peut rien pour vous je suis désolé mais si lumina en décidez ainsi !

Elle hocha la tête et regarda lumina avec un mépris non cacher. Gaara ajouta toujours impassible :

.-Je ne vous raccompagne pas vous trouverez sûrement la sortie toute seule.

.-Attendez !

Les trois personnes se retournèrent et regardèrent lee stupéfaits .Il était sortis pour prévenir l'hokage qu'il partirais bientôt avec le kazekage pour suna. Lumina porta une main à son ventre et gémit douloureusement ,elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et fit signe à son mari de tout régler !

.-Gaara-san qui est cette jeune fille ?

.-Kouraï Morisaki, une jeune juunin de suna !Lee aide lumina à monter jusque dans la chambre tu veux ?

.-Oui ,oui gaara-san.

Il s'exécuta sans mot dire et quand ils furent hors d'entende ,gaara asséna sans douceur :

.-Que fais-tu ici ? Tu en fais déjà assez à suna !Tu ne vois pas que tu es entrain de l'épuiser plus qu'il ne le faut ?

Elle haussa les épaules et avança avec légèreté dans la maison regardant les livres ,les jouets et les différentes photos présentes dans la pièce. Elle prit une photo de famille dans la main et observa les deux petits accrochées à la robe de leur mère. Elle redressa la tête et demanda :

.-Tu crois que tes enfants m'aime bien ?

.-Je ne sais pas et cela ne m'intéresse pas !Maintenant dehors !

.-Bon ,très bien !A demain kazekage-sama !

Elle fit la moue et partit sans se faire prier. Il regarda encor un instant la porte clause et après une courte hésitation la verrouilla. Il soupira et monta dormir. /dormir c'est même pas drôle /.Le lendemain, lumina et gaara se réveillèrent en sursaut quand ils entendirent mikomi pousser un cri de pure joie ! Lumina enfila une chemise et un pantalon et descendit en courant tout en attachant ses cheveux.

.-Mikomi que se passe-t-il ?

.-Tante hinata à fais des gaufres ! Tu as vu maman ? En plus elles son aussi bonne que tes crêpes !

Lumina soupira et sourit à sa petite fille qui dévorait avec appétit les gaufres de hinata .Kokoro buvait sagement son lait et les jumeaux uchiwas avaient entamés une belle bataille de gaufres. Lumina en pris une dans chaque main et les lança en pleins dans leurs figures .Ils cessèrent de manger et kokoro et mikomi pouffèrent tandis que tori ,hinata et les jumeaux la regardèrent stupéfaits.

.-Je peux jouer avec vous ?

.-Na-chan ,on ne joue pas avec la nourriture.

Gaara la regarda sévèrement et elle fit la moue puis éclata de rire mais il mourut bientôt dans sa gorge en apercevant une chevelure brune arriver à grande vitesse et se coller contre gaara.

.-Kazekage-sama !Naruto-sama m'a laissée entré !Je peux déjeuner avec vous ?

Lumina s'assit sur une chaise et ne dis rien .Le déjeuner se passa dans un silence tendu. Après les enfants allèrent jouer dans le vaste jardin. Kouraï regarda hinata et dit d'une voix enjouée :

.-Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être la marraine de ton futur petit bout de chou.

Hinata se racla la gorge et se tortilla les doigts avec angoisse. Elle regarda naruto, suppliante. Il sourit et hocha la tête .Il regarda kouraï et dit d'une voix ferme :

.-Nous avons décidez de changer de marraine !Ce serait ino yamanaka.

Kouraï les regarda tour à tour et demanda d'une voix coléreuse :

.-Pourquoi avoir changer ?Vous m'aviez dis que je serais la marraine et que kazekage-sama serais le parain. C'est elle qui a demander pour changer ?

.-Non !C'est moi qui en ai pris la décision !Seule !Je n'ai besoin de personne pour cela !

Hinata le regarda durement et dis d'une même voix avec naruto :

.-Nous sommes désolé de t'avoir fais faire tous ce chemin pour t'entendre dire cela !

Kouraï baissa la tête et d'une voix chagrinée s'exclama :

.-Pourquoi ne puis-je être la marraine de ton enfant hina-chan ?Je ne suis pas assez gentille ?

.-Retournez à suna kouraï !Nous sommes en manque d'effectif et je ne permettrais pas que vous mettiez le village en danger pour une pareille broutille !

.-Mais kazekage-sama ! Je……

.-C'est un ordre !

.-…………Bien !A vos ordre kazekage-sama !

* * *

SnL : voili voilou !J'ai fini !

Naru : C'est petit comme chapitre !

SnL : Ne m'énerve pas !Compris !

Naru : Oui chef !Bien chef !

SnL : Gaara-kun ! Daïsuki! Aïshiteru yo!

Gaa: oui oui moi aussi! Complètement désespéré !

L'auteur qui se jette qur lui et lui fais un gros calin.

SnL : Revieuws pleaze ! Et bisous à tous!


End file.
